I don't wanna die
by yugimaster1988
Summary: May become R in next chapter. I'd tell you something about it then you'd know what happen. and well you have to read to know XD This is Yaoi with y/y mostly some s/j and others on the way. rated for language, violance, and yaoi. read and review please


Yu Gi88: Hi back with another story, I hope all you people out there like it this time, I've been trying to see what you guys like the best so I can get a good story out there; so this is my 4th story. ^_^ I hope all you people like it this time.  
  
Yami88: Me too you were up all night trying to get this good, I edited. ^_^- but I kept getting paper cute from it all _ *shows hands covered with band aids* paper is evil.  
  
Dark Magician: yugimaster1988 dose not own yugioh, even if she would love to, but she dose own this story ^_^ and the paper- *cut off*  
  
Yami88: WHAT!!?? But the papers out to get me O_O  
  
Dark Magician: If you sew her, all you will get is her crutches, and then she couldn't walk to the computer to update any stories.  
  
Yami88: It's true *cries* My Aibou broke her hip!  
  
Yu Gi88: I only cracked it, THANKS TO PSYCHO BAKURA!! You can go check out some of her funny stories ^_^  
  
Dark Magician: Any who, on with the stories.  
  
Yami88: warnings are: yaoi, language, violence, fluff ^_^- and maybe something's more in the future.  
  
Dark Magician: like I was saying, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\  
" I don't want to die"  
  
Ch.1 -   
Yami kissed Yugi awake for school, as he always dose, in the morning. Yugi opened his lavender eyes, still sleepy, and smiled warmly at his yami.   
  
"Morning, koi" Yami said sweetly. Yugi smiled grew and a dash of pink stained his cheeks, from the last word. Even know Yugi and Yami have been in love for almost a year now since Yami said to Yugi he loved him and that he wanted to spent the rest of his life with him. Yugi couldn't be happier. He was getting good grades again from Pegasus island duel monsters tournament, and he had the love of his yami. Yugi smiled from remember, from duel monster island when Yami first talked to him. ( Ah! Flash back!! )  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Night" A British accent remarked sitting down on the ground, using his sweater as a pillow.  
  
"Good night, Yugi" Yawned Tea sitting down on the ground to sleep.   
  
"Night Yug" Said a blond already on the ground half asleep. Tristan was also on the ground next to him, sleeping like a baby, but not snoring like one. Yugi smiled at this. He had been on this island for duel monster tournament for about 3 days now, and he already had 5 star chips, thanks to his deck and the sprit of the puzzle. He fingered his puzzle thinking of all the duels he faced. Yugi sighed in content and sat down next to a tree, to also go to sleep like his friends did already.   
  
//Yugi?// Yugi looked around shocked. He just heard a voice in his head, or was he just hearing things. He looked around again in the dark, of the night. He sighed thinking it was his imagination.   
  
//YUGI?// Yugi jumped at that.  
  
"wh-who's th-there?" Yugi whispered and stuttered at the same time.   
  
//Yugi, It's me, the spirit of the puzzle// Yugi was a bit shaken up but he started to relax knowing who it was.   
  
"H-how are you talking to me?" questioned Yugi.  
  
//In your mind, little one, I just wanted to say good night// Yugi slightly blushed. He never had anyone go to that much treble to talk to him.  
  
/G-g-good night…/ Yugi sighed again, sitting back looking up at the tree he was leaning against. He slowly closed his eyes and meet with the peaceful sleep.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Sleep well Aibou?" Asked Yami, pulling Yugi out of his little flashback. Yugi shacked his head, and looked up at his yami.   
  
"Very well thank you" Yugi smiled. (AH!! Too much politeness!!) Yugi got out of his warm bed and meet with the cold.  
  
"Your showers all warmed up, better hurry" Yami winked at him as he left Yugi's room to go downstairs to help Yugi's grandfather.   
  
*Yami's point of view*  
  
' He's so perfect' Yami smiled as he went downstairs remembering the first time he talked to him.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yami looked out his puzzle to see the sleeping Yugi. He exited his puzzle in a spirit like form. He wasn't whole when he got out to the real world, he was like a ghost. Yami looked down at Yugi, and saw just how much they look a like. He gently touched Yugi's cheek. Yugi shivered from his touch, Yami immediately took his hand away, so his Aibou could keep his warmth. Yami couldn't wait until he got his own body and that he could hold the child like teen. He sat down and watched the boy's every movement.   
Yami noticed everything about him. How perfect he was, his small frame, his cheek bones, his pale skin, and how it made his eyes look so cute, the way he slept in such a calm way, and just the aura of the boy was calming to him. Yami, looked around and saw his friends.   
  
"Take good care of Yugi while I'm still a sprit." He slowly stepped back to the puzzle looking at Yugi one more time before whispering  
  
"Good night, little one" and Yami returned again to the puzzle.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yami loved Yugi will all his heart, and wanted nothing to happen to him, too bad fate didn't want that.   
*Yugi's point of view*  
  
Yugi got out of the shower, smelling of vanilla and dashed into his room to put on his cloths for warmth. He put on a black top, and his favorite black leather pants and put on the puzzle around his neck. He already felt his yam's warmth. Yugi loved knowing his yami was there for him.   
  
He walked down stairs to greet his yami. Yami glanced up at Yugi as Yugi was walking passed him. Yami grabbed him and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Yugi made a funny noise when he was grabbed then starting to moan as his Yami pushed his tongue into his mouth. Yugi did love this but not when they scare him, and Yami grabs him suddenly, but it made Yami happy and Yugi always wanted his yami happy.  
  
"Ohio, Yami" Yugi purred. Yami blushed slightly. He loved it when Yugi purred and Yugi knew he did a good job when he made his yami, turn red.   
  
"Morning Yugi" Said grandpa feeling ignored and giving Yugi a face about it. Yugi looked at grandpa and noticed the face, he walked over to his grandpa and hugged him (I want a hug!!) Yami getting a bit jalousie that Yugi wasn't hugging him.   
  
"Yugi you better be off to school now" Grandpa stated looking at his watch.  
  
"Alright grandpa" Yugi yelled running out the door.  
  
"C' ya later Aibou" Yelled Yami, as Yugi went out the door.   
//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\  
Yugi walked to school, alone today because Joey caught the flu and gave it to Tristan, so they're both sick (Help! The flu's going around in my school ) Ryou went out to go see his father, Seto was too busy with Joey, even since they became lovers. Seto's not sick…YET, Milick was back in Egypt and Tea's out of town in New York for a dance thing.   
  
"Give me all the money, now!!" Yelled someone in a store Yugi just passed. He heard a bullet shot and Yugi ducked fast. He curiously got up and looked into the window. (That's what I'd do ^_^)   
  
"I said Give me all the money NOW!!" Yelled the voice again. Yugi looked around, seeing a boy younger then him, in the store holding a gun to a chasers lady's head. Her eyes were closed, she looked terrified. Yugi looked over at the boy again, to get a better look. He had all black, long sleeved shirt, black leather pants, black gloves, and his hair was spiked up and all black, and a shin red in some places. Yugi had to help.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Yugi yelled not getting up. The young boy begin to shot where he heard Yugi yell. Yugi hoped he would run our of bullets. The chaser ducked under the table for safety. He stopped and looked back over to the table. He opened it and it made a ring like sound. Yugi jumped out and jumped at the younger boy, grabbing his gun, making him hold it in the air so he couldn't shot him.   
  
"Let go you bitch!" yelled the young man. The gun shot a couple times, until the gun made a clicking noise saying it was out. The boy pushed Yugi aside onto the floor, and ran for it. Yugi just sat there from such a hard hit. He looked around a bit, soar from the shove. He heard police sirens and footsteps coming toward him.  
//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\//^_\\  
Yu Gi88: so tell me what you guys think, pwease.  
  
Yami88: Aw, that's so cute ^_^-  
  
Dark Magician: *shinning his staff, wasn't listening*  
  
Yami88: HEY!!   
  
Dark Magician: *puts staff away fast and starts clapping* good, yay, encore, woo hoo. ^_^;;;  
  
Yu Gi88: …  
  
Yami88: Please review ^_^ and thanks for reading. 


End file.
